


Dear Future Husband

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Running away from their own weddings is their only option until they meet each other. But, can they runaway from each other too?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue can be found at https://twitter.com/oshbbhx/status/1289210962319269888?s=19
> 
>   
> ENJOY READING! <3

CHAPTER ONE

••••••••••

"Hmm, Baekhyun? Right?" Sehun said as he sat in front of the man he married earlier.

Baekhyun smiled at him. "Yup. And you're Sehun, if I remember correctly?" Tumango naman si Sehun. "Sorry, medyo makakalimutin kasi."

"Hindi mo naman siguro nakakalimutang pinakasalan mo ako kanina, diba?"

"No. And apparently, I think this will be the most unforgettable moment of my life. Me, getting married to a stranger who I happened to meet 3 hours ago."

Both man chuckled, remembering how they ended up in this ridiculous situation. "Now that we're actually married, siguro naman pwede nating malaman ang background ng isa't isa? Kahit basics lang. You know, NASAL without S."

"NASAL?" May pagtatakang tanong ni Sehun. "Hala, hindi mo alam 'yung NASAL?" Sehun shook his head.

"NASAL as in Name, Age, Sex, Address, Location. Ginagamit sa yahoo 'yan pag nakikipag-chat ka! Pero 'yun nga, without S kasi nakikita naman kita."

Bahagyang natawa si Sehun sa narinig. "Sorry, hindi ako familiar sa ganyan."

"Ay grabe. Uso 'yan dati! Ano ka ba naman, you missed half of your life kung di mo naranasang makipag-chat sa yahoo!"

"Well, I guess I did miss a lot of interesting things in my life." Iniabot ni Sehun ang kanang kamay kay Baekhyun for a handshake. "Name, Sehun Oh. Age, 27. Sex, twice a week?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened which made Sehun laugh. "Joke lang. Sabi mo nga without S na. So next is Address and Location, which is somewhere in Quezon, Manila."

"Okay. My turn. Name, Baekhyun Byun. Age, 29. Address and Location, somewhere down the road. I mean, somewhere in Quezon, Manila din."

"Sex?"

"Huh?"

"Di mo sinabi 'yung sex."

"Without S na nga, diba?"

"But I answered mine!"

"You said that was a joke!"

"Malay mo hindi." Sehun replied while smirking.

"Never."

"Napakadamot naman nito sa information."

"Never nga."

"Anong never? Never mong sasabihin sakin o never ka pangㅡ"

"Never pa akong nakipag-sex!" Pasigaw na sagot ni Baekhyun. He felt Sehun's eyes on him kaya naman he dodged his husband's stare at saka iginala ang tingin sa buong bahay.

He heard Sehun's chuckle kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. "C'mon. Stop blushing. Don't be shy. Normal lang naman 'yun."

"Sinong shy? Tss. _Anyway,_ sa 'yo ba 'tong bahay na 'to?"

_"Sa_ _atin._ " Baekhyun looked at him with raised eyebrow, "Conjugal property, Mr. Byun. Dahil asawa na kita, ang akin ay iyo na rin."

"Ewan ko sa 'yo." Baekhyun answered in a shy tone. Muling tumawa si Sehun.

Infairness, wala pang 24 hours silang magkasama pero parang ang gaan na ng loob ni Baekhyun sa 𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘸𝘢. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘦𝘩𝘶𝘯'𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘦𝘩𝘶𝘯'𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩.

"But to answer your question, yes. This house is mine. I bought this on my 25th birthday as a gift to myself and not even my brother knows about this. Kaya dito ako madalas pumunta pag gusto ko ng me-time at kapag tinatakasan ko si Kuya." Baekhyun was just silent. Pinili niyang pakinggan ang kwento ni Sehun kesa magtanong pa nang magtanong.

"Alam mo, kanina pa ako kwento nang kwento, ikaw naman."

"Wala namang interesting sa buhay ko. Ano pang gusto mong malaman?"

Sehun shrugged. "Kahit ano. Kung anong pwede at gusto mong ikwento. At... Mas masaya 'yan kung sasabayan natin ng alak."

"Alam mo sabi nila, basta may alak, may balak."

"Wag kang judgemental. Kung ayaw mo uminom, ako na lang."

In the end, Baekhyun joined Sehun in drinking while telling him funny jokes na first time lang marinig ni Sehun and stories such as the reason why did he runaway from his wedding.

"I was always the good kid. Doing whatever his parents want him to do. I wasn't against this wedding at first but then I realized na hindi ko kaya. Hera is such a good friend to me. I respect and adore her. Pero hanggang dun lang talaga, eh. I never see her as my potential lifetime partner. Ayokong matali siya sakin because I can never be a husband to her. Parang kapatid na ang turing ko sa kanya. And I know she's better off without me."

Isa, dalawa, tatlong bote and Baekhyun reached his limit. He fell asleep with his head on Sehun's shoulder and Sehun doesn't mind it. 𝘐𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

The gloominess he always felt when spending the night on an empty house was quickly replaced by warmth and colors.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘉𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Reactions?
> 
> Follow me on twitter @oshbbhx 💋


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

••••••••••

"Ako na nga kasi bahala dyan. Wag mo na lang pakielaman." 

"Baekhyun naman, kaninang umaga pa 'to dito. Alas syete na nang gabi. Ano ba kasing inaatupag mo at di mo muna 'to asikasuhin?"

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun at saka padabog na isinara ang kanyang sketch book.

Tumayo siya at saka nagpunta sa kusina kung saan nakapamewang na naghihintay si Sehun. Sinadya namang banggain ni Baekhyun ang asawa pagdaan nito.

"Nagdadabog ka ba?" May halong inis na tanong ni Sehun.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Hindi."

"Ah talaga ba? Eh parang gusto mo yatang basagin lahat ng plato at baso dyan, eh?"

"Mahal 'to. Di ko babasagin." Pataray naman nitong sagot.

"Bakit ba ang init ng ulo mo? May dalaw ka ba?" 

Inis na humarap si Baekhyun kay Sehun at itinaas ang kamao nito.

"Eh kung isang suntok ang padalawin ko sa mukha mo?"

"Kung may oras kang manapak, sana may oras ka ring maghugas ng pinagkainan mo."

"Bwiset ka talaga. Pwede ba dun ka na lang sa sala. Manood ka na lang o kaya matulog ka. Nababanas ako pag nakikita kita."

Sehun then laughed to tease his raging husband more. "Ang moody mo. Para kang naglilihi. Buntis ka ba?"

Saglit na napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagbabanlaw ng pinggan at saka masamang tinignan si Sehun. 

"Syempre hindi. Paano naman mangyayari 'yun kung di pa tayo nagㅡ" Sehun said making Baekhyun explode. Mabilis siyang tumakbo mula kusina hanggang sala at saka pinaghahampas si Sehun ng unan kasabay ng pagpingot sa tenga nito.

"Napakamanyak mo talagang hinayupak ka! Nakakairita ka! Bwiset!"

"Baekhyun, ano ba! Aray! Isa! Nakakarami ka na ah! Papatulan na talaga kita! Aray ko ano ba!" 

Akma sanang tatakpan ni Baekhyun ng unan ang mukha ni Sehun nang mahawakan siya ng asawa sa dalawang kamay. Sehun, in one swift motion, flipped their positions, making Baekhyun lie on his back, underneath him.

"Sehunㅡ" Baekhyun fell silent. 

Sa loob ng isang buwan nilang pagsasama ni Sehun, ito na yata ang pinakamalapit na distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa. 

Sehun smirked upon seeing his husband's reaction. Medyo nagba-blush kasi ito at panay ang lunok.

"O, bakit natahimik ka? Kanina lang ang ingay ingay mo tapos nananakit ka pa." Pang-aasar ni Sehun.

Baekhyun gathered all his strength at walang pasabing hinead-butt si Sehun. Napabitaw naman ang asawa at saka hinimas ang ulo nito.

"What the fuck?!" Ginamit naman itong pagkakataon ni Baekhyun para makaganti.

Itinulak niya pahiga si Sehun with him at the top. "Ano? Akala mo siguro papatalo ako sa 'yo? Wag mo akong hinahamon aba, mahilig ako makipaglaro ng wrestling noon sa mga pinsan ko."

The two ended up competing in a staring contest completely forgetting what position they're in. At sa ganoong senaryo sila naabutan ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

"Ay shuta!" Chanyeol exclaimed. Binitawan niya ang mga plastic bags na bitbit at saka nagtakip ng mata.

Kyungsoo smacked him. "Kung magtatakip ka, sana 'yung walang butas." 

Sehun and Baekhyun stared at them.

"Wala ba kayong balak tumayo dyan o gusto niyong bukas na lang kami bumalik? Tuloy niyo muna. Baka kasi mabitin kayo."

Mabilis namang tumayo ang mag-asawa at inayos ang mga sarili.

Nakangising nakatingin si Chanyeol kay Sehun habang nagbabalat ng dala nitong prutas.

"What?"

"Don't _what what_ me. Ano 'yung kanina, ha? Akala ko ba pure business relationship lang? Bakit may patungan na naganap?" 

Dumampot si Sehun ng balat at inihagis ito sa kaibigan.

"Pinagsasabi mo? Siya 'tong bigla akong sinugod tapos pinaghahampas ako. Syempre gaganti ako." Sehun explained sabay subo ng Orange.

Lalo namang ngumisi si Chanyeol. "Oooh. Violent. Rough. I like that."

"Tangina mo."

__________

"Promise talaga, wala 'yung kanina. Napikon lang ako tapos ayun, nag-away kami. Hinampas ko siya ng unan taposㅡ"

"Baekhyun, stop being defensive. Wala naman akong sinabi about sa naabutan namin kanina." Kyungsoo said. 

"Syempre baka mamaya kung ano isipin mo."

"Wala akong ibang iniisip. Kung meron man, 'yun ay sigurado ka ba dito sa pinasok mo? Niyo? Are you really fine with this set-up?"

Tanging sina Chanyeol, bestfriend ni Sehun at Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's childhood friend lamang ang nakakaalam ng kanilang sikreto.

One week after nilang mawala sa landas ng kanilang mga pamilya, napagkasunduan ng mag-asawa na sabihin sa isa sa mga pinagkakatiwalaan nila ang tunay na nangyari. They both chose their bestfriends to share the information with and that's how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo joined the two in their act.

Baekhyun graduated with a degree in fashion designing kaya naman ipinangako ni Sehun na tutulungan niya ito by submitting all his designs sa kakilala niyang business man in fashion industry. Baekhyun, at the least, knows that his husband Sehun is an heir from a rich family.

"One month had passed, Soo. So far, so good. We have our own problems pero puro minor issues lang naman." Baekhyun looked at the direction where Sehun and Chanyeol are talking and laughing. "Isa pa, this may sound weird, but the moment I saw Sehun, I know I can _trust_ him."

Kyungsoo can be wrong but he swears he saw a glimpse of comfort and adoration at Baekhyun's eyes. Masyado pang maaga to conclude things but Kyungsoo may or may not sense something. 

He just shrugged and continued what he's been doing.

__________

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left after they had dinner. Opposite to what happened earlier, the two were both calm. Sehun even helped Baekhyun in doing the dishes and cleaning the house.

"I already gave Chanyeol your drafts. Siya na bahala magbigay nun sa kakilala ko."

"Uhhhh... Ano, Sehun?"

"Hmm?" Sehun answered without looking at him.

"Thank you, ah."

"No problem. I promise I'll help you since I'm the one who literally dragged you into this marriage."

"No. Not really. Pumayag din naman ako. Ginusto ko rin naman."

Marahang ibinaba ni Sehun ang platong hawak at humarap kay Baekhyun. "I know it's only one month but... Don't you regret marrying me? I mean, being with me means missing a lot of things in your life. Your work, for example. Your family. And maybe, the _right one_ for you."

Matagal bago sumagot si Baekhyun that Sehun thought he has been ignored.

" _I don't_." Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. "Alam ko marami pang pwedeng mangyari in the future but for now and who knows until when, hindi ako nagsisising pinakasalan kita."

Baekhyun's eyes speak of honesty and sincerity that Sehun can't help himself.

He let his body do the job and the next thing they knew, Baekhyun was already sitting on the kitchen counter with Sehun standing in the middle of his spread legs, kissing him like it's the only thing he needed and wanted to do at all.

They both separated only to catch their own breaths. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't haveㅡ" Sehun's apology was cut off when Baekhyun pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"Please." He pleaded and his husband obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

••••••••••

Isang nakaformal suit na Sehun ang naabutan ni Baekhyun pagkababa niya ng hagdan. Prente itong nagbabasa ng dyaryo habang humihigop ng kape. 

No denying, Sehun looks _hot and sexy_ in that outfit. Idagdag mo pa ang elegante nitong paghawak sa tasa sa twing iinom ito at kung paano niya ilipat ang bawat pahina ng dyaryo.

Baekhyun didn't notice that he was _gawking_ at his husband for too long until Sehun cleared his throat and spoke. 

"Breakfast's ready. Pwede ka na kumain." Sehun said, folding the newspaper and smiling at him. "Unless you're already full with all that staring." 

Bahagya namang naubo si Baekhyun at agad ring naglakad papunta sa table. Umupo siya tabi ng asawa, filling a piece of bread with his favorite strawberry jam. 

"Saan ka pupunta?" He asked while stuffing almost half of the bread into his mouth.

Sehun smiled. As a man who grew up in a wealthy family, he was taught to always eat properly, speak carefully and act well-mannered. He always hates how people eats messily but being with Baekhyun makes him get used to it. _How can someone be this cute effortlessly?_ Sehun thinks.

"I think it's time." He paused and looked at Baekhyun with a wide grin. "It's time for us to stop hiding, don't you think?"

Baekhyun looked at him in all seriousness. "You mean..."

"Yup. We're going back to Manila." 

__________

"Wait lang, Sehun. Anong ginagawa natin sa mall? Magsho-shopping ba muna tayo bago pumunta sa mga pamilya natin? Bakit? Nakakahiya ba 'tong suot ko? Should I wear suit and tie like you? Sana sinabi mo kanina kasi pwede ko namang gamitin 'yung suot ko nung kasalㅡ" Baekhyun stopped on his rambling when Sehun stopped walking. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa. 

"You look decent. And _good_. I like it." Said Sehun. "At isa pa, we're not here for shopping."

"Then what are we doing here?" 

"You'll see." Sehun winked at saka nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Baekhyun followed him.

The ride on the lift was quiet until they reached the 30th floor. Men in black simultaneously greeted them as soon as the elevator opened. Sehun smiled at them as he made a little bow to each and everyone. May pagtataka man na nararamdaman, Baekhyun chose not to say anything. 

Pinapasok sila ng lalaki sa loob ng isang conference room and Baekhyun's eyes widened when a group of people, both men and women, wearing corporate suits faced them. 

Awtomatiko namang napahawak si Baekhyun sa braso ni Sehun. Kung kanina ay pagtataka, ngayon naman ay kaba ang nangingibabaw sa kanya.

"Good Morning," One man, sitting on the most center of the table said, "Welcome back, my brother." 

"Everyone," Panimula ni Sehun. All the attention shifted to him kaya naman mas humigpit ang kapit sa kanya ng asawa. "I like you all to meet my husband, Baekhyun."

Tumayo naman ang lahat sa pagkakaupo at binati si Baekhyun nang may paggalang at ngiti. 

"Baekhyun, meet my brother, Junmyeon. He's also the President and CEO of the mall."

__________

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that your family is the owner of the Oh Shopping Malls." Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun sa asawa habang kinukurot ang tagiliran nito. Kasalukuyan silang nasa opisina ni Junmyeon habang hinihintay matapos ang meeting nito. 

"Aray ko, masakit!" Reklamo naman ni Sehun. "Hindi naman kasi importante 'yun kaya hindi ko na sinabi."

"Still! And here I thought I married someone who just likes to rebel from his own family with his pocket full of money, when in fact, I married _the Sehun Oh_. The COO and heir of the largest and definitely the richest business mall in the whole country." 

Magsasalita na sana si Sehun para magpaliwanag nang bumukas ang pinto and Junmyeon walked straight to his seat. 

"Xing, can you get us snacks and drinks?"

"Sure, Sir." Sagot ng sekretarya nito.

"Okay, now. Let me hug my brother." Junmyeon appealed and Sehun has this instinct to stepped backwards as his brother opened his arms wide. "Why? Wag mo sabihing nahihiya kang yakapin ang kuya mo sa harap ng asawa mo? C'mon man, I just missed you!" 

Nang maramdamang wala ng aatrasan, Sehun had no choice but to accept the tight hug from his older brother. Fine, he missed him too. Pasimple namang ngumiti si Baekhyun habang pinapanood magkulitan ang magkapatid.

"It's finally nice to meet you, brother-in-law." Junmyeon said, smiling warmly at Baekhyun as he opened his arms wide, again. 

Mabilis namang hinarang ni Sehun ang mga kamay niya sa gitna ni Junmyeon at Baekhyun. Useful din talaga ang long arms niya sa mga ganitong pagkakataon. "Shake hands na lang." Sabi niya at saka pinaghawak ang kamay ng kuya at asawa niya.

"Possessive?" Junmyeon teased.

"Feeling close?" Sehun rebutted.

Junmyeon laughed out loud na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun. Sobrang seryoso kasi nito kanina sa meeting, pero ngayong kaharap siya at ang kapatid nito, he realized that Junmyeon is actually a cool person and fun to be with. Baekhyun mentally noted to befriend his brother-in-law para may kakampi siya against Sehun.

And what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. Junmyeon invited them for a dinner at their house at wala pang isang oras silang nag-uusap habang kumakain ay ang dami na niyang nalaman nakakatuwa, nakakatawa at nakakahiyang pangyayari sa buhay ni Sehun, in courtesy or course of Junmyeon. 

"Tapos nung 8 years old 'yan, alam mo ba, sa sobrang takot niya sa horror film na pinanood namin, naihi siya sa pajama niya."

Isang malakas na tawa ang pinagsaluhan ni Baekhyun at Junmyeon habang inis namang tinapos ni Sehun ang pagkain niya. 

When the two of them head upstairs to rest, as per Junmyeon's request for them to stay, tahimik namang nakahiga si Sehun sa kama. He was waiting for Baekhyun to finish showering before they sleep. 

Hindi tulad kanina, Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom with a poker face. Wearing Sehun's white polo and boxers that was almost covered by the long sleeves, he sat at the couch opposite to the bed while drying his hair with towel. Nanatili namang tahimik na nakatitig sa kanya si Sehun. 

"What are you doing?" Tanong ni Sehun nang makita ang mga unan at kumot na nilapag ni Baekhyun sa couch.

"Matutulog na ako." Simpleng sagot nito.

Tumayo si Sehun at kinuha ang mga unan at kumot na inaayos ni Baekhyun. "You're not sleeping here. Doon ka sa kama." 

"Ayoko. Akin na 'yan." Inilayo ni Sehun ang mga gamit sa asawa. "Edi wag. Sige iyo na. Kaya ko naman matulog ng wala n'yan."

"Sandali nga, ano na naman bang problema? Bakit galit ka na naman?" Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at sa halip ay nahiga na sa couch. "Ikaw pa ba 'tong may ganang magalit, eh ako nga 'tong pinagtawanan at inasar niyo kanina?"

"Hindi ako galit."

"So bakit d'yan ka matutulog kung hindi ka galit?" 

"Hindi naman talaga tayo tabi matulog, diba? Anong kinaibahan nun?"

Sehun sighed. "I know. But we're here at my house. Pano kung makita ni kuya na hindi tayo magkasama dito sa kama? Edi naghinala 'yun." 

"If you're worrying that much, then just lock the door." 

"Baekhyun, ano ba? Can't you tell me what's going on? Kanina lang ang saya saya mo tapos ngayon, nababadtrip ka?" Ipinikit ni Baekhyun ang mata at nagtulog-tulugan para hindi na siya kulitin ni Sehun pero patuloy pa rin ito sa pagkalabit sa kanya. 

"Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyuuuuuun..."

"BAEKHYUUUUN!"

Asar na bumangon si Baekhyun at humarap kay Sehun, "Okay, fine! Naiinis pa din ako kasi nagsinungaling ka sakin!"

"So this is about my family background again? Hindi naman ako nagsinungaling. Hindi ko lang sinabi sa'yo naㅡ"

"Pareho lang 'yun, Sehun. You still didn't tell me the truth." Baekhyun answered in a more calmed voice. "I know this whole marriage fiasco is just an act but it feels unfair for me. I told you my story. My background. Lahat. I'm sorry for being like this pero it seems that you don't trust me enough. Pero para sakin kasi, I already trusted and I am trusting you. After all, sa likod nito, _magkaibigan_ naman tayo, diba?"

Malalim na huminga si Sehun. He reached for Baekhyun's hand at hinawakan ito. "I'm sorry. Hindi ko alam na magiging issue pala 'to sa'yo. I didn't tell you about my family background kasi kagaya ng sinabi ko sa 'yo kanina, hindi naman 'yun importante sakin."

"But it is for me. Pakiramdam ko kasi napahiya ako. Para akong biglang nanliit, Sehun. You know I'm just an average man. Oo, hindi kami mahirap pero hindi rin kami ganun kayaman. I just... Sa t'wing nakikita kita, naaalala kong ang layo mo pala sakin."

"No. Please don't think that way. Kasalanan ko din naman na naglihim ako sa 'yo. Akala ko kasi okay lang. Akala ko pag nalaman mo, balewala lang sa 'yo. Hindi ko naisip na pwede pala kitang masaktan. I'm sorry, Baekhyun. But let me tell you, you don't need to feel little. Kasi hindi ganon ang tingin ko sa 'yo kaya dapat hindi rin ganon ang tingin mo sa sarili mo. Wala tayo sa drama para isipin mong langit ako at lupa ka. Walang magaganap na bayaran dito para layuan mo ako o layuan kita. Yes, we married just because we wanted to escape from our own problems. But no, I don't think we're friends."

Baekhyun looked up to Sehun at gusto niyang maiyak dahil seryoso ito sa sinasabi niya. What the fuck? Pagkatapos ng mahigit isa't kalahating buwan nilang pagiging mag-asawa, hindi pala siya tinuturing na kahit kaibigan man lang ni Sehun? After that one sweet night they shared? Pagkatapos niyang ibigay nang buo kay Sehun ang sarili niya? Hindi pa rin pala sila friends? 

"I don't think I can't _be just friends_ with you." Sehun added. Marahan niyang hinaplos ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. And like _that night_ , he was once again lost in Baekhyun's eyes. He slowly leaned in and trapped Baekhyun's lips on his own. 

Naguguluhan man ay pinili ni Baekhyun na magpadala sa nararamdaman. He let Sehun dominate him again as he kissed back passionately. But when Sehun pulled away, he felt embarrassed. Sehun just has this power to intimidate him. 

"Ayokong maging kaibigan mo lang, Baekhyun." 

The smaller has his forehead creased and eyebrows furrowed. Sehun can see the question in Baekhyun's eyes and so he answered by his mouth.

"𝘎𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘢, 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Reactions? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @oshbbhx 💋


End file.
